Who Will I Become?
by CoughDrop
Summary: Follow Michael on his journey into self discovery. Will he live his dream? Or will he make others live in his nightmares. Using two paths, this story will take you to his "good" or "evil" sides (separated by chapters, starting with "neutral". Will update irregularly. Rated "T" for dark and adult elements.


**Please read to all the way to the end for info for upcoming chapters...**

**Chapter 1 (Neutral)**

**Age: Sixteen**

**Race: Human**

**Personality: Timid, yet determined**

**Location: Passenger Boat Traveling To Hawaii**

"You are growing older Michael," my dad said, "It's about time you decide what to do with your life, who you will become."

"Well, I'm still thinking of becoming a doctor like you," I told him.

"No no son, I know you've been helping me a lot lately with the bandaging, but I want you to pursue your own line of work."

"But I'm very good at it! Besides, I don't know what else I could do," I responded.

"Why don't you be a entrepreneur like your mother," he suggested.

"Ugh, you know that I don't have the personality for that. I don't like meeting new people. Plus I don't feel like I'd be good at it anyways."

"Then why be a doctor? You meet loads of people being one," he explained.

"I'm not sure dad, it just feels different, like I was meant to be one," I said.

"Well now, I'm sure you'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Yeah," I said walking away.

I walked towards our registered living quarters. I walked past my dog, who I was surprised was even allowed on the cruise. He wagged his tail, walking in circles, then got tired and sat down. Strange, my mother wasn't here, most likely in the food court. I threw myself onto my bed and squeezed my pillow. This trip was supposed to help me relieve myself of stress, but I still can't think of anything else about my future.

The sun begins to set, and with nothing left to do. I removed my glasses and I begin to drift off to sleep with only this on my mind, _"Who will I become?"_

"**Breakfast will be served in one hour!"**

"Huh?" I groaned, waking up.

The intercom signaling breakfast, must not miss it. I decided up from my bed and walk to the shower. I walk towards the showers and do the deed. During some lathering, the boat began to rock a bit, well more than usual.

I hurry out of the showers and get dressed. I walk to the door, but look at the mirror. I rub my eyes, the bags under them getting bigger.

"You'll get through this, oops nearly forgot my glasses," I mumble.

My somewhat darkest brown skin, the average Mexican. Not too tall, not too skinny. Mainly average all around. My personality, dear God, my personality. I can't even make friends without having my parents having to talk to the neighbors for a children "play date." I loved my parents, I really do, but they aren't really helping me with my personality issue, much less with my "journey of self discovery problem.

I grab my messenger bag filled with assorted medical supplies, paper and pencils, you never know right? I walk onto the deck to feel water sprinkling from the sky. They boat swayed more and more. Everyone around me is running towards the food court hoping to stay out of the rain. I see the captain of the ship talking to some of his crew.

It was hard to make out, but he looked worried. The rain got stronger.

"Michael! There you are what are you doing without a jacket, it's raining don't you know!?" I hear someone scream.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. Where's dad at?"

"He's in the nursing room, something about bad shrimp," she said while rubbing her arms, shivering.

"Come on let's get out of this rain," I held her hand and took her with me.

The storm raged on.

We sat on our beds, sharing each a mug of hot cocoa. My father was still in the nursing room.

My mother and I didn't talk much during the whole time, it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. My mother fell asleep. My dog jumped on her bed and snuggled right next to her. I smiled. I decided to walk about for a while longer.

Opening the door, I see there are still couples outside braving the weather. Man and women, hand in hand. I walk towards the bow of the liner and looked out towards the sea. Other than the weather, this reminded of the times with my parents and brother at the beach.

Lightning clashed in the distance. I decided to walk back. The boat started to sway a bit more strongly than normal. I was slipping from side to side, trying to hold still, though the wet floors made it almost impossible. I see the couples running back in to their rooms, some falling on the way there.

I grab hold of a nearby bench but my hands slipped right off. I landed with a thud and slid all across the floor. The ship rocking back and forth more intensely.

Sirens went off.

"_DANGER! DANGER! THIS IS NOT A WARNING! DANGER! A STORM IS RAVAGING THE LINER IN AN ABNORMAL STRONG FORCE. ALL RADARS OFF, PLEASE BRACE FOR ANYTHING THAT CAN AND WILL OCCUR! STAY IN YOUR ROOMS! DANGER! DANGER..."_

My heart was pounding. I desperately reached out for something to grab.

"_MICHAEEEEEEEL!" _I heard my mother call.

"_MOOOOOM!" _I yelled back.

I finally grabbed a hold of a lifesaver rack and pulled myself up. I used the boat's fences to keep my balance. People who were unable to get inside were on the frenzy. People panicking at every corner. Children were crying. I started to run.

"_Come on Michael, sweetie, you're almost here!" _I hear my mom's hysterical sobs.

A sudden urge kicked in, once I reached the door, I kept running. My father was still in the hospital car.

"_MICHAEEEEEEL, COME BACK!"_

"_STAY INSIDE MOM! I CAN'T LEAVE DAD ALONE! I'LL BE SAFE! I PROMISE!"_ I yelled back, probably the last time I will see her.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, my dog running towards me, eventually catching up.

"Stupid dog! Go back inside! You'll die out here!" I yelled.

Of course, he didn't understand and kept running with me.

"Stupid dog..." I mumbled before continuing.

The boat felt like it was near the point of collapsing. People were all over the place now, running, calling for friends, and … jumping off the boat. I stood for a while as I saw ten, fifteen, twenty people splashing into the water below, waves crashing over them and eventually disappearing. I could only watch in horror.

I kept running, tears in my eyes. Children being carried by their parents, jumping off.

_**-SMACK-**_

"Oh my aching head, did I just hit someone?" I asked to no one, dazed.

My dog barked, pleading for me to get up. Eventually I do, after falling back a few times

"Ugh, huh? HELP! Kid! You over there! HELP ME!" yelled an adult male voice.

I turned around to see a man holding on next to the edge of the boat. He was on the verge of falling off. I stand the stunned.

"Awww! Come on kid! You just can't hit someone and let them hang to their doom, lend a hand come on!" the man said again.

One of his hands slipped and now I thought there was no way I can save him now without being pulled in with him.

"_COME ON KID! I CAN USE A HAND OVER HERE! PLEASE, I'M GOING TO FALL!" _he pleaded.

It was inevitable. I snapped out of my trance and turned around, I couldn't bare to watch. I hear a bloodcurdling scream as the man fell into his doom

I ran out of there with my dog still on my tail. I just let someone die...

I was beginning to near the nursing room as part of the room began to collapse. Doctors, nurses and visitors began rushing out and started to crowd around the narrow walkway. People were trampled over, I was knocked down. I tried getting back up but just for six more pairs of feet to step all over me. I was in unbelievable pain. Now I couldn't stand up.

I laid there for about a minute before I was finally to stand. My dog was luckily unharmed, but it wouldn't matter. We were all going to die. I couldn't walk any further towards the nursing room or... what was left of it. My dog nuzzled my leg.

_**-CRACK-**_

The boat snapped in half. People who were on my half were falling and plummeted on the sides of the rooms. I started the slide down the rest of the boat that was left, my dog in my arms. The bars of the edge of the boat were nearing closer and clo _**-THWACK-**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Michael here! I want to try to turn this story into something different than from the other fanfics. For starters, see how at the very top it reads, "(Neutral)"?**

**I wanted this story to have a (Good) and (Evil) side. From what I know, this type of thing hasn't been done by other writers. Each "destiny" will have two alternate endings. Yes, I did the whole "plan the ending before I finish" sort of thing. Though, I'm still not sure if I will choose to change the endings, I guess only time will tell right? Also, I'm sorry this first chapter feels sort of boring because not most of it was dialogue, most of it was really first person stuff. I also plan to release two chapters for every single time I update, for GOOD and for EVIL. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to even update, since this chapter itself went through many weeks of planning and procrastinating. Well I sign off now saying thanks for reading and hope to see many reviews. Favorite it if you want to and I'll leave you with these hints...**

**Good: Mustangia**

**Evil: Ponyville**


End file.
